A story with the chapters submitted by my readers!
by mustacheman1234
Summary: I wanted to write a LoL fanfiction but can't update stuff regularly for the @& % of me so I had an idea for this. Sorry for the sucky summaries. I had lines to more easily differentiate the P.O.V. changes and stuff but they apparently disappeared so I'm really sorry for them not being there! Rating will get switched to "M" if a lemon get uploaded or if there's a lot of vulgarity!


Hey everybody it is me, mustacheman1234 and after months of writers block, I finally feel motivated enough to write another fan fiction and this is a bit of a random idea I got after reading two super special awesome stories (Frozen Hearts and outcasts) by Kallingmekiprix who is one of my favorite authors out of all the fan fiction world. Now about the story, it is going to be an M/M (Volibear/Wukong one shot. With a hint or two of Taric/OC) and rated M for a reason so if you don't like this kind of thing, please navigate away. Please no flaming, please criticize my work and give me pointers on how to improve it. Now on with the story.

(A/N: Wukong is bi, Volibear is gay, and they both know that about each other. And I will be very happy if anyone can find the Harry Potter reference.)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything so please don't sue me.

Wukong's P.O.V.

It was a calm and peaceful day at the institute, birds chirping, light breezes, and a calming sky. I was jumping around from tree to tree practicing my jumping in a field with lots of trees behind the institute.

When all of a sudden I felt something hit me square in my chest armor, it was one of Caitlyn's bullets knocking me to the ground when I was in mid jump and out of the corner of my eye while I was falling, I saw Volibear chasing after Caitlyn before I blacked out from the fall.

Volibear's P.O.V.

Caitlyn and I never really liked each other and didn't hang out much, but when we did, we usually started bickering and left in opposite directions of each other.

But this time it went to far, we started bickering like usual but then it got out of hand and we started full on fighting, bullets fired, claws swung, and Wukong stuck in the cross fire, and from out of nowhere,

Jayce ran up and tried to calm us down which kind of worked after about five minutes and he told us to walk away from each other. And so, Caitlyn walked away completely oblivious to Wukong, but I was not however and went over to see if he was okay but he did not respond. I shook him a bit to see if I could get him to wake up but did not succeed, so I picked him up gently and hurried over to the infirmary, where Soraka was at the desk when I rushed in.

"What happened?" Soraka asked when she saw Wukong in my arms.

"Caitlyn and I were bickering like usual but it got out of hand and we started full on fighting and one of Caitlyn's bullets went astray hitting Wukong in the chest nocking him out mid jump from tree to tree. " I said back to Soraka and she nodded.

"Can you set him down on one of the infirmary beds?" She asked.

"Sure." I said as I set him down on the bed that was right beside me.

"Now, I will need to preform a thorough examination to make sure no bones are broken and to see if the bullet pierced his armor before I can tell you his condition with absolute certainty." Said Soraka.

"I completely understand" I replied back.

**One "thorough examination" later** still Volibear's P.O.V.

"No bones were broken during the fall, the bullet did not puncture Wukong's armor, and I'll give him some medicine to decrease swelling in the brain incase he got a concussion but after that, all we will be able to do is wait". Said Soraka.

"The fact that no bones are broken and the bullet did not puncture his armor is good news, but the fact that he might have gotten a concussion is not good news." I said back. She nodded in understanding

"Oh and I almost forgot, if you want to stay, you can." She said.

"Thanks, I think I will stay for a few hours while I think about stuff." I said as a response.

Wukong's P.O.V. **2 hour and 30 minutes later**

I woke up slowly opening my eyes to see Volibear sitting in a chair at my bedside looking like he was thinking about something.

"Volibear?" I said which made him jump and me laugh a bit because he didn't notice me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Fine I guess, I am still in a small bit of pain though." Volibear nodded in understanding.

"That was quite a fall you took thanks to one stray bullet from Caitlyn's gun." Said Volibear.

"So let me guess, you and Caitlyn were fighting and she was trying to shoot you and missed hitting me in mid jump?" I asked Volibear.

"Yep that's basically it" Volibear said to me.

"Well, I am tired and need to get some sleep for tomorrow because I am going back to Freljord for a few days, queen Ashe wanted me to go there to do something she would tell me about when I got there." He said to me.

"Wait!" I said to him.

"What?" He replied back.

"Thank you for taking the time to get me to the infirmary and staying with me to make sure I was alright." I told Volibear.

"Your welcome, it's the least I could do. After all, you saved my life from the creepy little insect things that tried to eat me alive in your jungle before you even met me." Volibear said back to me.

"And if you don't mind me asking, why did you stay with me when you knew you needed sleep for your trip to Freljord tomorrow?" I asked Volibear.

"I stayed because you are my one true best friend, and I wanted to know that you were alright after the fall." Volibear said.

"Alright goodnight Volibear." I said to him

"Goodnight Wukong." He replied. I closed my eyes slowly falling into the abyss of sleep.

Volibear's P.O.V.

Of course I would not tell him the real reason about why I stayed with him that whole time.

"_I love him; I love him like there is no tomorrow, Wukong means literally everything to me. After how much hate and isolation Caitlyn, Zilean and their followers hurt me with, Wukong stuck by me through thick and through thin If I were to tell him, I'm sure he would think I was a disgusting freak, never want to see me again, and never want anything to do with me ever again but I have to tell him sometime and I think tomorrow is as good a time as any."_ I thought to myself. I got to my room and walked over to my bed and collapsing on it to due to sheer tiredness.

**The next day** Wukong's P.O.V.

I awoke the next morning in a decent amount of pain thinking about how Volibear saved me yesterday and started to feel something extremely warm in my stomach I knew I had feelings for Volibear before but nothing as strong as this,

"_I have to tell him I am in love with him. I have to tell him how much he means to me, how I would die for him "_ I thought to myself. So I sat up to go and talk to Volibear but cringed in pain because my bones were still a bit sore, which Soraka, Who was sitting at her desk filling out paper work, clearly noticed started to get up quickly.

"I'm fine." I said as I readjusted my self.

"Are you sure? After a fall like that, I would imagine that it would take a week at least to get back to fighting condition." Came Taric's voice as he walked in hand in hand with Fenrir.

"I thought I gave you the day off Taric?" Said Soraka very confused.

"You did, but given the fact that I love to help people get the proper care that they deserve, and I also felt like showing Fenrir the inner workings of the infirmary." Said Taric.

I was also interested in volunteering here." Fenrir said cutting Taric off a bit.

"Oh, alright. All that I really need right now would be for you and Taric to look over the patients and keep them generally happy please." Soraka said still a bit confused but more understanding.

"Right!" Fenrir and Taric said almost in unison.

Volibear's P.O.V.

I awoke to the best dream ever. I was in the cafeteria eating breakfast with Wukong when He suddenly jumped across the table and tackled me to the ground locking lips with me. He was also running his hands all around my body feeling practically every bit of fur on my body and when I was finally beginning to feel whole, complete, and like the happiest thing alive I was jolted awake by the loudest Jet I had ever heard. I sighed saddened at the realization that it was only a dream making me roll over so my face was in my pillow and began to cry a little bit. As I sat up at the edge of my bed, I began thinking.

"_I have to tell him. No matter how much he may hate me or how disgusting he may think I am. He means everything to me, I would do anything for him, I would die to protect him._ I will forever love him no matter who he may love. My stomach growled loudly interrupting me from my day dreaming so I decided to go to the mess hall to get something to eat. But I would go to the infirmary and invite Wukong first.

*One trip to the infirmary later*. Still Volibear's P.O.V.

As I walked into the infirmary and saw Wukong happily sitting up in his bed so I decided to walk over to him and sit on the bed next to him.

"Hello Wukong, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, allot better than yesterday." He said. The slightest bit of shakiness in his voice for some reason I could not comprehend.

"That's good. I was also wondering if you wanted to grab some breakfast with me" I asked.

"I would love to." He said back with a newfound happy sounding spark in his voice.

"But I'll need Taric and Fenrir to make sure your fit to Walk and do whatever the hell else it is you do in your normal daily life." Said Soraka happily.

"Seems fair." Wukong also said Happily.

"I'll be waiting outside the infirmary. Hopefully it will be quick. I would really love to spend more time with you nowadays." I said to Wukong. Who I thought blushed a little and turned away for a few seconds.

"I am sure this will be quick and I will be with you in a few minutes." Wukong replied back with, His voice as shaky as ever.

Wukong's P.O.V.

"It is kind of obvious, isn't it?" I said to Fenrir and Taric.

"Yeah, Kind of. Now, just be your usual self and wait for the right time to confess. Say, after breakfast? That is if you're planning on confessing soon. But even if Volibear does not have feelings for you, I'm sure he will want to stay the best of friends. Considering how long you guys have been best friends already. Now that is pretty much all we need to do." Said Taric.

"Thank you so much for the help. I will confess to Volibear after breakfast." I responded back feeling very grateful of the advice that was just given to me.

"Now go get Volibear and make him your own. We believe in you." Fenrir also added in.

As I stood up from the bed I made my way through the infirmary doors, I saw Volibear happily waiting in a chair right outside the doors to the infirmary.

"Should we go get breakfast now?" I asked Volibear who looked up at the sound of my voice and from what I could tell, maybe blushing a tiny bit.

"I would love to." Volibear said, his voice also the slightest bit shaky now.

As we made our way to the cafeteria, we got in line and waited for the waffles they were serving for breakfast. As we got to the end of the line were greeted by the cashier. Who charged us like usual for meals here. After we paid we walked around cafeteria looking for a place to sit. We found a table and sat down at it and as we ate, we decided to talk about last weeks match between Vayne, Zilean, Rammus, Alistar, and Fizz (Blue team) against Ashe, Olaf, Soraka, Jax, and Jayce (Purple team).

"I can't believe blue team won that after Jayce got a pentakill on blue team." I said,

"I know right? And AD Vayne was killer." Said Volibear.

*One nomming of waffles later. *

"I am finished now."

"Me too. And can I talk to you about something?" Said Volibear as we went to put our trays with our dirty dishes on the rack.

"Sure." I told him as we continued walking.

"I like you, as more than a friend. Ever since you saved me from the scary as fuck insect things without even knowing me, I felt something special within me whenever you're around. But over the years, I feel as if those feelings have matured into love. I love you, I will die to protect you, I will die to make sure you stay safe, and I will love you for ever more, no matter how disgusting you may think I am, and I hope you love me too." Volibear said to me, in the most heartwarming, sincere, and honest tone of voice.

"I have always had feelings for you too, since we became best friends. But what you did yesterday amplified those feelings times 100, it really made me fall in love with the caringly gentler side of you." I leaned up to his face and He leaned down to mine and we slowly locked lips enjoying every second of that kiss.

Volibear's P.O.V.

As our lips were locked, it felt electrifying, like it was meant to be. I felt Wukong's tongue request entrance to my mouth, which I gladly opened my mouth for, but as Wukong was caressing my teeth I overheard Zilean saying hi to Caitlyn and at that, I broke the kiss with Wukong, picked him up, and carried him to my room, where I opened the door, walked inside, and set him down on my giant polar bear-sized bed.

"What on earth was that for Volibear?!" Wukong asked me.

"I did that because, Caitlyn was there and I did not want to have anything to do with her, after what happened to you." I responded back with.

He nodded in understanding.

"Now, is there any reason in particular as to why you brought me here to your room?" He asked me.

"Because I have to pack for my trip to Freljord and want to spend every minute that I can with the worlds cutest monkey I love so much." I answered back. Which made him blush.

"Aww, you sure are sweet sometimes." He replied back, sitting up and leaning in for a kiss, which I happily accepted, sitting down on the bed with Wukong sitting perpendicular to me on my lap and we locked lips. A few seconds into the kiss, I started running one of my paws through the fur on his back slowly caressing his beautiful figure getting him to moan a bit meanwhile, Wukong was gently running his hands along my arms making me shudder.

The kiss was cut short as my alarm clock started going off. ****Beep beep beep****. It was quite annoying really. I reluctantly pulled away from Wukong and leaned over to my night stand to turned my alarm off.

"What was the alarm for?" Wukong asked me.

"I tend to fall asleep while I'm packing for trips to Freljord." I said.

"Oh, well it was annoying as hell." Wukong said back.

"I am a VEARY heavy sleeper." I told Wukong, who nodded in understanding.

****Knock knock knock****

"Volibear, are you in there?!" came Anivia's voice behind the door.

"Yes my princess, I am in here." I said back as I opened the door and let Anivia into my room.

"Please no formalities, it's not like we're back in Freljord." She said in response as she perched on a chair.

"Alright Anivia. Why are you here?" I asked.

"I am here because I have something very important I need to tell you." Said Anivia.

"I would prefer this conversation be private only between you and me." Anivia added briskly after a moment of silence.

"Alright, sorry Wukong. Can you wait in here?" I asked Wukong as I was making my way to the door of my room with Anivia.

"Sure I can." Wukong said.

**1 minute later**

As Anivia and I made our way to her room I heard indistinct voices here and there but what intrigued me the most was how Anivia didn't talk to me at all, a little 'hi' or 'how are you?' to passers by if anything and when I would stare at her she would just blush a little and look away.

**At Anivia's room door.**

"Please, after you." I said to Anivia who blushed slightly as she made her way inside holding it open for me as I walked inside, thanking her as she closed the door behind me.

"Now, where to begin." She said.

"Volibear?" she said.

"Hmm?" I replied back.

"There have been many things I've wanted to say to you, and I should start by saying I've always had a special fascination with you" She said blushing toward the end.

"You have? Like how?" I asked her.

"The way you talk, the way you are so kind and understanding of others, and most of all, you in general. Ever since we first met, I felt something different deep down in my heart that I only feel when I'm with you. Now I don't know much about love except for what queen Ashe told me about it, but what she told me directly describes my feelings toward you so I think I am in love with you and hope you are in love with me, but if not I would hope we could still be the best of friends just like old times." She blushed very heavily while saying that to me.

"Well I should start by saying I am very flattered by the fact that you have feelings for me and think you would make a great girlfriend for anyone, but am afraid I must tell you that I am gay, and in a relationship with Wukong. Now I am sorry for not having anything better to say to you but I can't exactly control who I have feelings for, and I would also Love to stay the best of friends." I had replied back with trying not to hurt Anivia's feelings.

"If there is one thing I have learned about you from being some of the best of friends for years, it's when you're trying to be as honest as possible and trying to hurt someone's feelings as little as possible and I understand your intentions with what you said completely and I want you to be as happy as possible with Wukong for the rest of your days here. As for me, I am as happy as I have ever known knowing the one fun, gentle, kind, lovable, & loving polar bear I have loved for a very long time is as happy as ever. Now, go back to Wukong and really show him how much you love him." She said as she finished her long speech.

"Really? You want me to go back to Wukong to show him how much I love him after you just confessed to me?" I asked surprised at what she had said at the end of her speech.

"I want you to be happy, and as long as you're happy, I'm happy and that's all I need, for the one polar bear I truly love to be happy with the one you truly love, even if it is not me. Now go, Wukong is probably wondering where the hell you are." She said.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out the door. As I was walking down the hall Anivia stopped me again.

"Volibear, I almost forgot to tell you that queen Ashe has the situation in Freljord handled so you don't actually have to go." She said in a very rushed tone of voice, which I could only assume was to make sure I heard it all.

"Thank you so much for that information." I said as I continued walking back to my room.

**One trip to my room later.**

As I opened the door someone tackling me to the ground greeted me.

"Wahhh, What was that for Wukong?!" I asked as Wukong nuzzled his face into my shoulder.

"I was cooped up in here for quite awhile now so I decided to have some fun and by the way, what did Anivia talk to you about while you were gone?." He replied with.

"After all the years we have been best friends, Anivia had finally built up the courage to confess her feelings for me, she had also said that if I didn't have feelings for her she still wanted to be the best of friends with me." I said to a shocked looking Wukong.

"Well what did you say to her?" He asked me with a tone of surprise in his voice.

"I had told her I was very flattered by the fact that she has feelings for me and that I Thought that she would make a great girlfriend for anyone, but I told her that I was gay, and in a relationship with you. I also told her that I was sorry for not having anything better to say to her but I couldn't exactly control who I had feelings for, and I would also Love to stay the best of friends. She also said that as long as I was happy, she was too." I said trying to not get confused from how much of a mouthful it all was.

"That sounds confusing." Wukong said in a very confused tone.

"On an unrelated note, I don't have to go to Freljord so do you want to go walk around the great city of Godric's hollow? I want to show you the amazing wonders of public transportation."

"I would love nothing more. Let's go!"

***End of chapter 1**. *

Mustacheman1234: Well there it is, chapter one done and complete. Special thanks to Kallingmekiprix for letting me use their whole institute setting of confusingness. Each chapter after this will be submitted by you guys, the readers. I want to give my readers the control of this story. And here are the guidelines for submitting a chapter:

The first reviewer who first claims dibs on a chapter to write (example: I would like to write chapter 7.) will be the one I use for the chapter they want to write.

I will post who wrote the chapter and give them full credit.

I would prefer that the chapter you submit is at least 2,500 words please.

One chapter per person unless there is a lack of people wanting to write chapters for this.

Due to the awesome fact that if it weren't for Shift the wolf I would not have had the motivation to do this, they will get chapter 2 if they so choose. All other chapters are a free for all.

If you want to write slash, Please give me an example of your (hopefully) awesome lemon writing skills and specify that you want to write slash in your review.

That's it for the guidelines.

Now, I seriously need critique on my writing style too. ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMING OR ELSE I WILL SEND JUSTINBIEBER ONE DIRECTION AND REBECCA BLACK TO SING UNDER YOUR WINDOW! That's it for now, I guess. Bye.


End file.
